A brown pair of boots costs $$10$, and a popular white sweater costs $4$ times as much. How much does the white sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the white sweater is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $10$ $4 \times $10 = $40$ The white sweater costs $$40$.